KKMMy version!
by Schone Weibe Wolf
Summary: First of all is Yuri/Wolfram fan fiction but there is almost more pairs. Is almost the same as the anime/manga but with my ideas added to it and maybe a bit of changes in the characters personality and way of talk, also this one contain sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_~Hello Mina, Hope you like my arrangements to this story. Yeah, I call it that way cuz I don't own the story or the characters. This is basically the same as the manga/anime, of course I added my own ideas to it, but if you have read the manga before, you will notice they are very similar (not the beginning though, Yuuri personality is also cooler I think). This is like my idea of how I will like things to be between the characters but following the original story. Hope you like it, review! I'll be looking forward to your comments ~_

_Contain: Mature, Hard Yaoi (later on), Josei Genre, Male-Pregnancy, ect._

_Pairings: Yuuri/Wolfram_

_Conrad/Yozak (not at the beginning)_

_Gunter/Gwendal (not at the beginning)_

_Murata/Shinou_

_-Meaning some character will all in love with another and end up in a relationship with a different person- I may have forgotten to mention some but that's basically-Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1 ~I am the Maoh?!~

~School Baseball Field~

It is a wonderful afternoon, the sun hits the baseball field, the players try its best to keep on running even though they are tired and the refreshing breeze move his soft black hair side to side.

"YUURI! YUURI! YOU PROMISED A DATE WITH ME" "NO WAY! HE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!" A group of noisy fan-girls chased the school idol and baseball team captain Yuuri Shibuya around the school.

"Shit! They had to ruin such a beautiful day" the young boy sighed and rode his bike as fast as he could trying to get as far away as possible from the crazy crowd. On his way home, a peculiar situation got Yuuri attention. He stopped his bike in the middle of the street right in front of the park. "Dudes! Move your asses! You are on my way" he practically ordered the gangsters that were blocking his way.

"Huh? But if is Shibuya"

Suddenly the boy been bullied Murata aka Yuri best friend, cowardly disappeared from sight.

"Hey punk! Is your fault Shibuya, should we use you as his replacement?" smirked one of the punks and grabbed our cutie by his shirt collar.

"Tsk…You guys really know how to get in people nerves, a word of advise, I am not in the mood today" Yuuri threatened them, and in a forceful movement grabbed the punk's hand and kicked him on the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain.

"BOSS! YOU LITTLE PUNK!" The other two boys tried to attack Yuuri and take revenge but didn't succeeded, our kiddo grabbed their hair and threw them against the wall.

"You guys never learn"

* * *

~Shibuya Residence (Mansion)~

"Welcome young master, the bath is ready" The maids greeted Yuuri in unison.

Yuuri walked to his bedroom in the second floor, took all his clothes off, and got in the tub.

"So relaxing, is been such a troublesome day"

Suddenly he felt something dragging him and looked down to the water.

"A BLACK HOLE IN THE TUB?!"

Before he knew it, he was sucked in to a different dimension.

Yuuri woke up slowly; he had a terrible headache, and could barely made up the scenery.

"Hm…Where the heck am I?" "Huh? Is this a lake?"

"Bist du verletzt? (Are you hurt?)" A blond blue eyes middle age man asked him.

"Sorry, I can't understand what you're saying"

The man placed his hands on Yuuri's sides of his head. Sudden pain flow all over Yuuri's body, then it stopped instantly.

"My ears… What was that for?"

"Well? I hope you can understand me now?" asked the blond adult.

"Yeah…Btw where am I?"

"Huh? I thought the demon king would be more of a smarty brat"

"Sorry?!"

–Yuuri mind- " I am starting to dislike this old man"

"YUURI!" A voice from afar called his name? "Get away from him, Adelbert! Ordered the brown eyes and hair man.

"O.O trouble, cya later kiddo!" the blond waved his hand and made his way through the soldiers.

"Huh? WAIT!"

"Are you alright?" asked Conrad.

"Yeah…I guess"

"There is no time now, I'll explain everything later" "Bonny! Take care of his majesty" A skeleton with wings grabbed Yuuri and flew away.

* * *

~Later in the day~ (they were in an old house)

"Your majesty, are you hurt?" screamed a worry to death Gunter.

After some introductions, Yuuri changed to the clothes Gunter had prepared for him (black skinny jeans and long-sleeve tight black shirt). After that, Gunter offered to explain everything to our confused Yuuri.

"SO, you expect me to believe that…. I am the demon king and that for some reason I was born in Earth instead of here?" said Yuuri while scratching the back of his head.

"Such gorgeous black eyes and long black wavy hair (up to his shoulders), not only that but the fact that you are speaking our language prove it" answered Gunter drooling over his new king.

"So what now?" asked Yuuri not very sure.

"First, you must get some sleep. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we're going to Shin Makoku, Capital of the Demon Kingdom" smiled Conrad and patted Yuuri's shoulder.

~Next Morning~

~Shin Makoku~

"So he's here, time to go take a look to our new king" said our blond-beauty with a very serious expression.

~Shin Makoku Entrance~

"Do I need to get on that horse again?" whined Yuuri.

"I am sorry your majesty, but a king have to make a great entrance" giggled Conrad.

"Oh man!"

Yuuri jumped up to the beautiful black beast and rode through the crowd of enthusiastic people that were receiving him. All of a sudden, the beast went crazy and ran at all speed to the castle. There, a tall serious man and our blond-beauty were waiting impatiently. Yuuri managed to control the beast before the beast intended to throw him to the ground without succeeding. When he got control over the horse, he looked around to face beautiful emerald eyes that got him lost in thoughts for a second.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"HMPH! THIS MAN THAT CANT EVEN RIDE A HORSE PROPERLY IS OUR NEW MAOH?! I CAN'T POSSIBLE ACCEPT IT!" yelled Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM! WATCH YOUR WORDS WHEN REFERRING TO HIS MAJESTY!"

"Don't mind Gunter, I am sure he didn't meant what he said" smirked Yuuri " Such a beauty but such a bad mouth, hehe"

Wolfram blushed and almost kicked Yuuri down of the horse if it wasn't because he wanted to remain composed.

"Your majesty, forgive my brother arrogance"

"I never considered you my brother"

"You three look nothing alike"

"HEY! I AM NOT DONE YET! I AM NOT LETTING THIS ARROGANT BRAT AS OUR MAOH! NEVER!"

"HMPH! Look who is talking" "Do you consider yourself an adult with such an attitude?" replied Yuuri trying to piss Wolfram even more.

"Just so you know, I am already 82" Wolf argued and gave his back before Yuuri could say anything back.

* * *

~Bathroom~

"Wow! This sure feels nice after such a long day" "82 ah? He sure looks bratty for his age" "This shampoo smells nice" murmured Yuuri softly.

Suddenly a sexy-queen appeared in the tub naked.

"Oh, my! Are you the new Maoh? SO CUTE! She asked exited.

"Yeah…" The teen couldn't do anything but keep staring at the beauty in front of him.

"So-So-Sorry! I didn't know the bathroom was busy!" Yuuri blushed and ran out of the bath.

"Hehe… How adorable"

* * *

~King Room~

"A sexy nude woman, you said?" "I think I got it"

"You Majesty, here, get ready for dinner" Günter gave him a change of clothing while blushing like mad.

"What's this?!" asked Yuuri holding a black string bikini in his hand.

"That's your underwear" replied Conrad with his usual smile.

"What do you mean?!" –blush-

"Don't need to feel embarrassed you majesty" "Get change, we are late. We'll be waiting outside"

* * *

~Dinner~

"Oh My! You look so handsome your majesty!" "That black suit (Chinese type with diamonds decorations) and sapphire earring reflects your personality perfect"

"Good evening everyone!" entered the sexy-queen.

"Hello Mother" said the three brothers in unison.

"Mother?!" –Yuuri's mind- "I guess I shouldn't be surprise"

"Oh my! Your majesty, long time not see!" she said exited and hugged him tight, his head between her big breasts suffocating him. "Wolfy! As beautiful as always" "I bet men cant keep their hands from you"

~After she have hugged everyone~

"Let me introduce myself" "I am Cheri-sama, previous Maoh" "Oh my you really are handsome!" "Don't worry, I am sure my brother and sons will be glad to help you in everything you need"

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF HELPING SUCH A WIMP!" "HE MAY HAVE BLACK HAIR AND EYES, AND MAY HAVE THE MAOH SOUL, BUT THE FACT THAT HIS MOTHER IS JUST A FILTHY HUMAN REMAIN!" exploded Wolf.

Yuuri couldn't hear anymore of the brat babbling and in order to stopped him from insulting his family he kissed him (otherwise he would have punch him). Everyone was shocked. Yuuri tangled his fingers in Wolf's hair and locked their lips together. He rubbished the blond's lips for a while and licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance. Wolf gasped and his lips parted slightly, chance that Yuuri took to slip his wet tongue inside the inviting cavern. Their tongues met, and it didn't pass long before Wolf found himself kissing back. Yuuri grabbed Wolf's waist and pulled him closer to him to deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped Wolf's lips. When he realized the situation he was in, he pushed Yuuri away.

"YOUR MAJESTY TAKE IT BACK!"

"LIKE HELL! HE INSULTED MY MOTHER AND HE GOTTA LEARN TO KEEP HIS PRETTY MOUTH SHUT!" "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INSULT MY MOTHER?!" "LITTLE LORD BRAT!"

"Your majesty, do you absolutely refuse to take it back?"

"That's right!"

"EXELENT!" "YOU JUST PROPOSED TO HIM!" Announced Cheri and pulled him into another hug.

"HUH?! PROPOSED?!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…." "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED BEFORE!" screamed a madly blushing Wolfram, and threw everything out of the table.

"Hey! Don't toss your food around like that!" Yuuri picked the butter knife off the floor.

"So you picked it up" –smirk- "TOMORROW IS THE DUEL!" declared Wolfram.

* * *

_This is it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes! I know! Yuri personality is not like that, but I wanted him to look cooler and more mature. Also I know I changed some stuff, but that's what this is about. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Hello Mina, I hope everyone is having a good day today. Inspiration came to me today and I decided to do the next chapter. SO exited! –Smile- ~Enjoy & Review!~_

* * *

Chapter 2 ~Pretty Brat vs. Cocky Jerk~

~Next morning~

~Is the morning of the duel?! Yuuri is dress in tight black skinny jeans, black sleeveless shirt and a sword. Our blond beauty is dress in a blue suit (the same as in the anime) and his sword. ~

Yuri took off his shirt and grabbed his sword.

"Wh…why are you taking off your clothes?" blushed Wolfram.

"Is hot in here" the other teen replied calmly.

"READY, HYA!" announced Gunter that the duel started.

In the blink of an eye, Wolf's sword went flying to the ground.

Yuuri smirked. "How did you like it? Not bad ah?"

"Is not over yet" answered Wolf exited. He form fireball and attacked Yuuri.

"UWAH!!"

Yuuri dodged it. Sweat ran down his face.

"That was close"

"WOLFRAM STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Gunter.

Gwendal intervened "No, this is just perfect to tests how much of a king that boy really is"

"But his majesty hasn't choose an element yet"

"If he is the real king, all elements should obey him"

"THIS TIME YOU WON'T GET AWAY WIMP!"

Wolfram sent his fire lion to Yuuri, who luckily dodged it but instead the lion hurt a young maid before Wolf could stop it.

"CALL FOR HELP IMMEDIATELY!" ordered Conrad.

"Is this…. Your idea of duel?"

Yuuri's aura became darker, and power overwhelmed him.

"HOW COULD YOU INVOLVE AN INNOCENT PERSON, RATHER THAN ACCEPT YOUR OWN DEFEAT, YOU SHOULD BE PUNISH FOR YOUR RECKLESS ACTIONS!"

The sky became dark blue, angry lightings hit the ground and it was raining furiously. From Yuuri's hand, two water dragons formed and attacked Wolf.

"WAAH!"

"I can never forgive such a selfish brat"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "Yuuri! GUH!"

"The girl is conscious!"

"I see…"

Yuuri walked to Wolf, raise his chin and kissed him.

"MM"

Yuuri's tongue made its way quickly to Wolf's. Both wet tongues battled until Wolf gave in. After a few minutes of hot kissing, Yuuri let go of the embarrassed blond and passed out.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

* * *

~3 Days Later~ The Maoh Room~

"Have you awaken?" asked Gunter glad to see his king black orbs open again.

"Huh…?"

Yuuri tried to sit up but was too weak and fall back again.

"My head… it hurts"

"Don't try to move Haika, you have been asleep for 3 days now"

"That long?!" "What about the girl?"

"Oh, don't worry, she is totally fine"

"Thanks goodness" Yuuri let out a sigh of relieve.

"Heika! YOU WERE FANTASTIC, YOUR TECHNIQUES ARE SO UNIQUE!I was so surprise you could defeat Wolfram"

"STOP BABBLING ABOUT THINGS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, GUNTER!"

"Hn… Wolfram?" Yuuri looked surprised.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now Heika" Gunter said and closed the door behind him. Now only the two teens were left alone in the room.

"…"

"IF YOU CAN FAINT AFTER A DUEL YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO AS THE MAOH!" "CHALLENGE ME AGAIN AFTER YOU'VE GOTTEN MORE POWERFULL" commented Wolfram blushing slightly.

"That's not how you apologized to someone"

"Apologized?! Why should I?!

"Jeez!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolf's wrist and pulled him on bed with him. Yuuri got closer to him, and almost kissing him murmured "Lets call it a draw for now"

Wolfram blushed and replied "No way! It was my win, I was the one who fought to the end!"

Yuuri smirked. "You are so cute when you're serious too"

Wolfram blushed harder and before he could say anything back, he felt the other lips pressed against his. Yuuri slipped his tongue inside Wolf's parted lips, and pushed him to lie on his back. He locked his hands with Wolf's and positioned himself between his legs. He deepened the kiss and let his leg rubbed the blond boy's private parts. Wolf moaned softly, loud enough for Yuuri to hear and take this as a sign to continue. He kissed down Wolf's neck and sucked the spot that connects his neck and shoulder.

"Ah" "Yuuri…" –moaned softly-

"Enjoying yourself?" Yuuri smirked and Wolfram face grew redder.

"Your majesty…!" a maid interrupted. She was stunned at the sight in front of her.

"I am sorry….I didn't meant to interrupt"

Wolfram pushed away Yuuri quickly.

"Do you want to say something?" asked Wolfram a bit irritated.

"Oh?..." "Yes, yes…I just came to inform his majesty that Lord Conrad and Lord Gwendal went to the border's towns"

"I see…you are dismiss"

"Yes sire" she bowed and left the room.

"Is there trouble?"

"Yes, it seems the humans attacked one of our ally human town in the border"

"Lets go then! What are we waiting for?!"

"We cant, is too dangerous for you to be there!"

"I didn't know you were a coward"

"YOU WIMP! I AM WORRY ABOUT YOU!" –blushed-

"heh" "They need our help, lets go"

"Fine!"

Yuuri move close to Wolf's ear and whispered "We continue this later"

-Wolf blushed- "I wait for you outside. Hurry up!"

~Border~

"We are here. Don't go anywhere out of my sight!"

"I know how to take care of myself"

"HMPH!"

"I wonder how is everyone"

* * *

~Minutes later~

"The village is still on fire!" "WHY?!" "They should have taken care already!" exclaimed Wolfram.

"So we meet again Heika" a familiar voice called out.

"YOU…?!"

"Adelrvelt?!"

"Oh? You got a good memory"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to take you with me"

"Huh?!"

"They're making you attack your own people, so I came to save you"

"That's ridic…AHH!" Wolf's head is about to explode with pain.

"WOLFRAM!"

"Now come with me" Adelbert offered his hand.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! THAT MAN BETRAYED MAZOKU!"

Wolfram fell in his knees.

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY?! WOLF?!"

Yuuri carried Wolf to his horse and slapped the horse's back so that they could escape.

"YUURI!!!"

Yuuri turned to face Adelbert. "It seems I already choose my team, and you are not part of it!"

"Hehe" Adelbert attacked Yuuri with his sword. Yuuri dodged it and grabbed Adelbert wrist forcing the sword to the ground.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" screamed Conrad.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"You took your time"

"I withdraw for today, I'll be looking forward to meet you again Heika" Adelbert said and disappeared into the woods.

"Yuuri! Are you hurt?! Conrad pulled Yuuri into a hug.

"I am fine, don't worry" Yuuri gave him a warm smile.

"JUST FOR HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GONNA KEEP HUGGING EACH OTHER?!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and smirked before breaking the hug. He walked to Wolfram and licked his ear.

"Are you hurt?!

"HMPH!" "I don't need you to worry about me"

"Heh" Yuuri placed a quick kiss in the cherry lips and pushed away. Wolfram blushed once more and looked away avoiding eyes contact.

* * *

~Village~

"Is all burning!" "The fire is too strong" commented Wolfram.

"Humans fighting other humans like this…" "Just what the heck is going on in here?!" Yuuri couldn't believe what his eyes saw.

"This man confessed that it was Adelbert and his gang doing"

"Gwendal?!"

"What are you planning to do to put the fire off?"

"The water mages should be arriving in a while" explained Conrad.

"THAT WILL TAKE TOO LONG!"

"Calm down your majesty"

"Are you planning on using your own magic skills to help or are you here to see how this village fall down to ashes?"

Yuuri glared at Gwendal arrogance.

"TAKE THIS PRISONERS AWAY!" ordered Gwendal to his soldiers.

"Brother, can we use this as a reason to start a war?"

"It may be possible but…"

"NO WAY! DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO ACT CIVILIZE?!" "JEEZ!" "YOU JUST KEEP INVOLVING INNOCENT PEOPLE"

"QUIET OUTSIDER!" "I have a duty to protect Shin Makoku and your moderate tactics wont help!"

"In that case, I'LL CHANGE THE MAZOKU WAY OF DOING THINGS!"

"Yuuri…"

"Your majesty…"

"I'LL BECOME THE MAOH!"

Suddenly someone attacked him from behind, one of the criminals that had been captured before.

"YUURI!"

"DON'T WALK ONE STEP CLOSER!" threatened the criminal pointing a knife to Yuuri's neck.

"You bastard human trash!"

All of a sudden from the brushes, a kid attacked the man and the man let go of Yuuri. The mad man smacked the kid and the boy fell on the ground.

"BRANDON!" (Yuuri and Conrad knew the kid btw)

"YUURI! ITS DANGEROUS!"

Yuuri quickly ran to the kid side and placed him in his laps.

"Yuuri…you are going to become the king right? You gonna protect us, right?" smiled weakly the kid.

"I promise I'll protect all of you….I promise" tears fell down Yuuri's cheeks.

The anger in Yuuri's heart at that moment, and the promise he made to himself and to the people of his kingdom made his power emerged. Rain covered the entire village and putted off the angry flames.

* * *

~Next day~

~Shin Makoku~

"Ah! Your majesty, not only did you putted off the fire but use water magic, YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING!" congratulated Gunter and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

"At any rate, lets begin the ceremony for welcoming Yuuri as our Maoh" said Gunter exited.

~Later~ Maoh Room~

"Yuuri! What's with this simple outfit?!"

"I think is fine…"

Wolf grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pulled him closer. Then placed a gold broach on his shirt.

"This was a gift from my uncle when I was a child, so take care of it wimp!"

"Heh" "Thanks little lord brat" Yuuri replied and kissed Wolf.

He sucked Wolf's lips enjoying its sweet flavor and softly pushed Wolf back against the wall while playing with his tongue. Yuuri's hands made their way to Wolf's nipples and pinched them. Wolf moaned softly and placed his hands around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri rubbed Wolf's nipples with his thumb and placed butterfly kisses down his fiancé's neck leaving red hickeys all over.

"Yuuri…MM… this is…. no the time to fool…around…is time to go" mumbled Wolf between moans.

Yuuri gave a passionate kiss to Wolf and pulled away.

"Lets go" he said offering his hand. Wolf took it shyly and they both left the room.

* * *

~Ceremony~

"Welcome you majesty!" smiled Cheli.

"You look very beautiful" blushed Yuuri.

"Thank you sweetie"

"So the only thing I need to do is put my hand in the waterfall?"

"That's right"

"Sound easy enough"

Yuuri approached the waterfall and put his hand in. At that moment, he felt something dragging him.

"WAAH!"

"YUURI!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

* * *

_~That's it for this chapter~ Hope you enjoyed it!~"Don't forget to give your comments when you get the chance!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_~Hello Mina! I am very happy I have receive the support of many readers and I promise I am gonna try my best to live up to your expectations and mines. Continue reviewing a love your comments and your advices too. Oh before I forget, Gome! My grammar sucks sometimes, I know I should get a beta, anyone will do, if u are interest plz message me. TY Mina!~_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

~Chapter 3 "Decision!" ~

~Public Bath~

"Gotta get out! If we don't hurry we gonna miss the game!" exclaimed Murata.

"It will be fine, you stress too much, you gonna get wimples" replied Yuuri with a goofy laugh.

"Jeez! I wait for you outside! DON'T BE LATE!" continued Yuuri's best friend and slammed the door.

Yuuri played with the beautiful sapphire stone necklace he received from Conrad before the match with Wolf. Suddenly, a hole formed in the water and sucked him again.

"MURATA!!!" were his last words before getting sucked into the other dimension. This time he arrived at a "women bath".

* * *

"Eh? It happened again…. where am I? Is this a…. WOMEN BATH?!" Yuuri's face turned red as a tomato. "KYAH! I AM SORRY DIDN'T MEANT TO INTRUDE!" his voice was nervous and embarrassed.

"Your majesty?" a blond blue eyes person looked at him as if he recognized him.

"You know about me?"

"KYAH! IT'S HIS MAJESTY!!" all the pretty boys in the bathroom ran to hug him and were suffocating him.

"SO CUTE!"

"UOOH!!!"

"YOUR MAJESTY! I'VE COME TO PICK YOU UP!" Gunter ran to the bathroom to find an almost suffocate to death Yuuri.

"Gunter…. Save me…."

"Gunter-sama?"

"OH MY GOD! IS GUNTER-SAMA! SO LOVELY!

"KYAH!"

They let go of Yuuri and ran to Gunter instead.

"Yuuri!" exclaimed Conrad worry.

"Will he be okay?" asked Yuuri quite worry about the grey hair beauty that was been molested on the other side of the bathroom.

"Yeah… Don't worry he sacrifice himself for you. He must be very happy now"

Conrad grabbed Yuuri hand and got out of the bath, without noticing the presence of the other man in the bath.

* * *

~Later~

~Gwendal's Castle~

"Awesome! This look perfect on me! Thank you so much Gunter! –Kissed his cheek-"

"-Blushed- the best for your majesty" (BTW he was dress sexy gothic like)

"I have news for your majesty"

Yuuri nodded as a sign to proceed when he saw Gunter serious expression.

"The humans are becoming too reckless and you must make a decision now. Should we prepared to war?"

"WAR?! I DEFINITELY WONT GO TO WAR!"

"But your majesty…."

"NO! AND THAT'S MY FINAL WORD LIKE IT OR NOT!" Yuuri tried to put an end to the discussion in a very Maoh like tone.

"If they do something that will cause us a bigger problem, I will cam up with something, but we are not going to war!"

"Your majesty…"

"The humans are bribing magic users and they can easily counter our attacks, it will become an endlessly war if we don't do something now" interrupted Gwendal that was listening to the whole conversation from outside.

"Still…"

"YUURI!!!" interrupted Wolf and grabbed him by his shirt irritated.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri smiled awkwardly.

"WHY DO YOU DISAPPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR CORONATION?!" asked the mad Wolf shaking him rapidly.

Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad (enter but the boys where too busy to noticed him) continued their conversation.

"A great part of our land has been destroy" said Gwendal trying to ignore Wolf's annoying yells.

"It can't be…"

"ARE YOU LISTENING YUURI?!"

"I told you is okay, you wont he duel"

"That's not what I am asking…WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING MY PRESENT?!"

"Ah, the broach, I was naked when I arrived" Yuuri said scratching the back of his head.

"NAKED! –Blushed- ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WIMP?!

"Gwen, Gunter, shouldn't you be telling his majesty first?"

"HMPH!"

"I already said it! WE WONT GO TO WAR! We should try our best to hold a discussion with hem. Of course with your aggressive attitude, I doubt that will be possible"

"JUST IN WHICH SIDE ARE YOU?!"

"His majesty is something we rarely see, but there is a way to avoid war" explained Gunter.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Well, there is a legendary weapon that only the Maoh can use, a lethal demon weapon called Morgif. Of course, this doesn't assure that things will change but it's a possibility"

"I see, if the neighboring countries know that the ultimate weapon is in the Maoh's power once again, then out of fear they will surrender" explained Wolf who decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"Is a very risky plan, but that's the idea, we found its where about recently…"

"Also is the perfect opportunity for Yuuri to be accepted as the king."

"Then! There is no need to say more. LETS HURRY UP AND GO GET IT!"

"The evil sword is located in Van Dar Via, also is human territories and our magic is weaker in there"

"We'll be sailing tomorrow morning Conrad"

"Yes your majesty"

"Wait your majesty, is too dangerous! At least take some men with you"

"That will attract too much attention and we can't afford to let ourselves uncover, I will be going with Gwendal. Don't worry I will be fine"

* * *

~Next Morning"

(Info: Yuuri is wearing a red long tight sleeve-less shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, also his hair is red and he got green eyes: End Info)

"I wonder why is it that the sword is in such a far island" Yuuri was lost in his thoughts when Conrad interrupted him.

"We gotta go aboard Yuuri"

The only two supposed to be going were Yuuri and Conrad, but they didn't noticed that someone else had followed them inside the ship.

* * *

~Inside the ship~

"So Conrad, in here I am an ordinary person who can afford to pay for a first class cabin and is traveling with his friend Kaku-san?"

"That's right Yuuri"

They were facing the room they will be staying until they reach their destination. Yuuri opened the door and got surprised to see who was waiting there sat calmly on bed.

"You're late"

* * *

~Gwendal Castle~

"AAHH! IT SEEMS WOLFRAM HAS GONE AFTER HIS MAJESTY!" screamed Gunter hysterical.

"What did you say?!" "That brat…." Well we can't do anything about it now, he should be fine, and he knows how to protect himself" said Gwendal kind of annoy by his brother childish behavior.

* * *

~Back to Yuuri~

"Why are you here?!" asked Yuuri surprised.

"What a question I that?!" I am your fiancé, so of course I'd come with you" replied Wolf blushing madly.

"So that's why you weren't at the castle when we left" commented Conrad.

"Well… it's annoying to stay in Gwendal castle so…. I decided to come too"

"But aren't you weak against the sea? Also there is only one bed." argued the brown hair man a bit worry.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We'll organize ourselves in here, you are dismiss for the time been Conrad" said an exited Yuuri.

"Yes your majesty"

* * *

~Later~

"Uuhh~~"

"Are you alright Wolf? It must be really bad to be seasick. You shouldn't have come"

"And give you the opportunity to cheat on me, NO WAY! Uhh~~"

Yuuri patted Wolf's head and kissed him softly on the lips.

"When you make that cute face, I cant possible lecture you"

Wolfram cheeks grew red as cherry and he looked up to see Yuuri face an inch away from his. Yuuri locked their lips together, this time caressing his hair and nibbling in Wolf's bottom lip. Wolf moaned softly and held on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri hand made its way to Wolf's waist and slip under his shoulder. The cold hand caressed the hot chest and his long expert fingers rubbed and squeezed the pink nipples of the blond underneath him. Wolfram moans became more seductively, and Yuuri wanted nothing else but to hear more of that voice that was driving him crazy. He kissed down his fiancé's neck and pulled off his shirt. Wolf shivered at the cold breeze touching his exposed skin. Yuuri stopped at the aroused nipple, licked it around, sucked it and bit it softly. He loved how Wolf's nipple felt between his teeth.

"Yuuri….Hmm" the blond moaned softly, his body felt so hot and his erection was rubbing against his underwear. Hearing his name come from his partner delicious lips was the last push he needed to go straight to the point. He unzipped Wolf's pants and slipped his hands under his underwear. Wolfram body didn't respond to him, he knew that if Yuuri continued, he was going to give in to the pleasure he was feeling but he couldn't let Yuuri have him so easily. With a great effort, Wolf's hand made its way to Yuuri's and stopped it from continue. Yuuri looked surprised at the blond rose cheeks that were prove that he wanted as badly as he did.

"Wolf?"

"Plz Yuuri…. lets stop here"

"Why? You know you also want it, I can feel your body asking for more" –licked Wolfram ear-

"MM…I…. there is more important stuff to concentrate in now" said the blond and pushed him away, then ran out of the cabin.

Yuuri chuckled. He sure loved the reaction he got from his fiancé and that only made him even more determinate to get him.

* * *

~Later~

"Hello" greeted a cavalcade man.

"What sup with your hair?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon, my friend is not use to this style" apologized Conrad immediately.

"Is that so? I heard your fiancé put himself at risk to be with you. Rumours describe him as a beautiful passionate young boy, how adorable"

Yuuri cursed Wolf in his head and blushed.

"Oh pardon, I haven't introduce myself yet, I am Missnai Hiscref and this is my daughter Beatrize."

The shy little girl looked up at Yuuri and blushed madly. Yuuri just smiled at her.

"This is Mishemon and I am his friend Kakunotsun" said Conrad.

"In any case, I hope you enjoy the Fire Festival"

"IF THAT'S SO CANT YOU DO IT SATISFACTORILY?!" one fo the sailors screamed to a young boy who was a newbie at the work.

Yuuri quickly ran to the place he has heard the noises coming. When eh got there the man was about to slap the boy. He was going to attack the man when Conrad stopped him.

"He is just a child" argued Yuuri.

"I understand, stay back"

"You are hurting my ears" said arrogantly Conrad to the man.

"I am sorry sir….my mistake"

"It will be fine if you disappear" said Conrad handing him some gold coins.

""Thanks heh…."

The sailor got away and both him and Yuuri turn to the child.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuuri to the child but he ran away.

"Is your sense of justice and conscious hurt?" asked Conrad to Yuuri who seemed a bit depressed.

"Those who hurt children are the worst, somehow, now I came to the conclusion, there are people more unlucky than me."

"What we should be worry about is Missnai"

"The shiny-kun?"

"Yes…is better to keep an eye on him"

* * *

~Later~ Cabin~

"Asocial Party?"

"Yes. Let me help you put the lent, is slipping from your eye" said Conrad.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…a little"

"Lets put it in correctly once more"

"Conrad…I am kinda scared"

"It's fine, trust me"

"Hn…Ah…"

"You guys…. KNOCK IT OFF!!!" screamed Wolf mad and threw a book to Yuuri. He dodge it and looked surprised at Wolf, almost about to burst out in laugh.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"SHUT UP! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR HAVING AN AFFAIR WHEN I, YOUR FIANCE, AM WEAK!"

Yuuri was about to explode in laughs when Wolf started to throw books at him again.

"Not the book, books hurt! Plus, doesn't that book belong to Gunter?"

"He said it was something important for the travelling"

"HMPH! I read it then."

"The dream diary…" Wolf began to read.

"A diary?"

"Today, I met his majesty for the first time. Yuuri-sama stepped down from the back or a horse the golden color of wheat, he is splendid, and there aren't words that can describe his majesty. With white elegant fingertips and sleet, jet black hair in one swift movement, his eyes shining with wisdom, he turned to me and spoke. "My faithful friend Sir von Christ, I was able to return thanks to you…"

-Yuuri's mind- "What the heck is that?!"

"A love diary for his majesty?"

"STOP READING THAT!" ordered Yuuri. His face was all red.

Wolfram laughed aloud, he laughed so hard that his stomach was already hurting.

"SHUT UP WOLFRAM!" Oh yeah how much Wolf liked to tease Yuuri and this one was his revenge on the younger boy.

* * *

_~Well…that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I am kinda lazy to update so be patient with me. Thanks for your support. Love ya!~_


End file.
